Meet Cute Crush
Meet Cute Crush is the eighth episode of the fourth season of Henry Danger. It premiered on February 10, 2018.http://www.tvguide.com/search/?keyword=meet+cute+crush Plot Charlotte is watching a video on substitutions for makeup. Captain Man and Kid Danger then come down the tubes, and tell her about how they sprayed some scorpions off of children in a sandbox. Jasper video chats them. He tells them that Piper was at Junk-N-Stuff, and that she wanted to talk to Henry. Henry says he'd talk to her that night, before he left for New York for the weekend. However, he refuses to tell Captain Man why he was going. Jasper says Piper was asking questions about why she never saw Henry here, and Henry decides to just go upstairs to talk to her. Piper is annoyed with how long Henry is taking. Henry shows up and Piper explains that she wanted him to help her get a boyfriend with a "meet-cute". She says that she knows a cute new boy named Jackson and every day, he goes to a café downtown. Piper says that she would go near him, and Henry could go up, dressed as a bad guy, and he would try and steal Piper's phone. Jackson would take the phone back from Henry, and beat him up, and this would be a "meet-cute", and Piper and Jackson would fall in love. Henry refuses because he had to pack for New York. Ray is watching this, and he goes upstairs and tells Henry to do it for his sister. Henry reluctantly agrees. Piper gives him fake facial hair and a bandana, and Henry pretends to rob her in front of Jackson. Jackson is about to intervene, but a woman throws Henry onto a table, injuring him. Henry hobbles into Junk-N-Stuff with Piper, the both of them mad at each other for what happened. Ray tells Piper that she can just get Jackson to go out with her by asking him out. Piper doesn't believe him, so Ray zaps her unconscious and brings her to the café. They see Jackson still there, but they see a scorpion on a pot on a shelf behind Jackson. Ray borrows a tennis ball and a racket and hits the ball against the pot. This causes the shelf to fall on Jackson. The paramedics are called. Piper sees a paramedics worker, and steals her clothes. In the ambulance truck, Jackson wakes up and sees Piper by him, dressed as a paramedics worker. She says she is part of the junior paramedics program, and they decide to hang out together soon. Cast Main Cast * Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) * Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) * Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop * Riele Downs as Charlotte Bolton * Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Recurring Cast TBA Minor Cast TBA Trivia *This is the first Saturday premiere since Danger Games. *This is the third Valentine’s Special of Henry Danger, the first being My Phony Valentine and the second being Double Date Danger. *This episode is part of the ‘Hart Attack’ night of premieres, along with the season premiere of Game Shakers, which guest stars Jace Norman as Henry Hart. *This episode marks Season 2 as the only season without a Valentine's Special. *As of this epsiode, this makes Charlotte the only main character who hasn’t had a real love interest throughout the entire series. *This episode reveals Piper is 12 years old. *Henry mentions that he is going to New York City the following weekend, meaning that this episode takes place not long before the events of the Game Shakers episode "Babe Loves Danger", where Henry makes a guest appearance. *Charlotte states that Schwoz will eat the popcorn off the floor that Ray spilled, and in the Game Shakers episode "Babe Loves Danger", when Schwoz is scene in the Man-cave, he can be seen eating the same popcorn from off the floor and in the same bowl. *The episode takes place one day before Valentines Day, which means it takes place on February 13, 2018. *If you Listen closely after Henry gets thrown on the table and some of the staff of the Shop come to him while the episodes fades out into commercials you can hear sirens which can either be an ambulance or the police but if it was the police Piper must have had to bail Henry out. *Henry does not consider Piper Nice nor a Sweet Sister at all. *It is revealed that Piper once pushed Henry down the stairs when he 9. *This is the third time Piper goes unconscious by eaither Henry or Ray the first two were Jasper Danger and Swellview’s Got Talent. Image Gallery Video Gallery Hart Attack Night of Premieres w "Henry Danger" and "Game Shakers" February 10 ���� "Meet Cute Crush" �� Official Promo Henry Danger References Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Unaired episodes